Thanksgiving Dinner
by fixingtoshine
Summary: Just a sweet little one shot to say happy thanksgiving! I hope you all have a wonderful day! Main pairing is Dramione. Side parings of Harry/Luna, and Ginny/Neville. To the reviewer that felt the need to inform me that thanksgiving is an American holiday, duh. I am aware of this fact, this is just for fun.


**Author note: Just a little thanksgiving day fluffy one shot. I hope you all enjoy!**

Draco rolled over, ready to wrap the love of his life in his arms, but all he found was a cold pillow.

"Hermione?" He called out in a panic. What if some leftover death eaters had found them, and decided to take revenge?

The panicked Malfoy shot from his bed, running straight to their daughter's room. His blood ran cold upon seeing the empty bed.

Draco ran down the stairs, barely making it to the bottom when he smelled bacon and heard the delighted laugh of his little girl.

Slowly he made his way into the kitchen, worried that he had just imagined the laughter. But there before him was a blonde little girl, laughing at a silly pancake face.

And there was his wife, pulling a large turkey out of the refrigerator.

"Hermione, love, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Oh darling! It takes a while to cook up a turkey, and your family will be here at three, as will Harry and Luna. Ginny and Neville will be here at about four. Ron, well, he's decided not to come. So I've got a lot of preparations to make."

"Why didn't you have Dobby do it?"

"Must we have this conversation every year?"

"Well if you would stop getting up earlier every year, then maybe I would stop asking."

"This is the first year that I'm actually hosting an entire dinner. Now come open the over for me." She said while hoisting up the turkey.

"Yes dear." After she had pushed the turkey in, he pulled her close.

"I was so worried. I thought someone had come and taken you both away."

She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her forehead. "You have nothing to worry about love; those days are far behind us. Even if Ron still can't forget."

"Maybe someday, but I am sorry it's not today."

Hermione spent the day putting out snacks, and making sure the house was clean. Dobby did his best to help, but Hermione kept telling him that it was a holiday, he should be relaxing.

Draco and Rose watched the two running around, and couldn't stifle their laughter at the pair trying to work around each other.

Finally Hermione had a moment to sit, but just as she hit the seat, the doorbell rang.

"I will get it miss." Dobby said, popping right to the door, glad to be able to help with something.

He opened it to reveal Harry and Luna.

"Dobby! How are you sir?" Harry asked, giving him a low bow.

"Oh sir, you mustn't do that!"

Harry picked him up and laughed, giving him a big hug. "I'll do whatever I please good sir." He said while putting him down.

Harry and Luna's son Severus was busy showing Rose his new riding broom, while Luna and Hermione exchanged hellos and hugs.

"Potter, it's good to see you." Draco said with a smile as they shook hands.

"Likewise Malfoy."

"Will you two ever go by first names?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"Just be glad I don't call him potty!"

"I could go back to calling him ferret, but I feel it would put a strain on our friendship."

The group laughed together, glad to see how far they had all come.

"It looks like we're missing all of the fun my dear." Lucius said to his wife as they stepped into the still open door.

"Not at all, the fun is here now!" Hermione said, walking over to hug Narcissa.

"You are looking positively radiant." The older woman said.

"Only because I have such a wonderful man by my side." Hermione said with a sweet laugh.

Lucius pulled her in for a hug as Narcissa moved to greet her son.

"You're the reason he's wonderful." Lucius whispered to her before pulling away. Out loud he said, "My goodness this house smells wonderful, I'm suddenly ravenous!"

"Well there are plenty of snacks out, and dinner will be in an hour when Ginny and Neville get here." Hermione led them all to the front room where everything was laid out. "Now I'm going back to the kitchen because there are potatoes that need mashing."

"I'll join you." Came Luna's melodic voice.

The two young women entered the kitchen together and Hermione pointed out the cranberry sauce to Luna, "If you wouldn't mind to stir, there's a whisk right there."

Hermione began mashing the potatoes as Luna was stirring. "It's amazing, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"What is?"

"What we've all become, how different things are. Did you ever think this was where you would end up?"

"Honestly, I always knew I would end up with Draco. I never could have dreamed how hard that road would be, but I knew it was him."

"You're lucky; you weren't clouded by everyone else's opinion of him."

"We're all so lucky." Hermione said with a smile.

The pair finished up preparations and began setting the table. A moment after they finished Ginny and Neville arrived and it was a mash up of greetings as their two kids ran in to play with Severus and Rose.

It didn't take long for everyone to settle into the table to enjoy a wonder thanksgiving day dinner.

**Author note: I hope this was enjoyable! Reviews make a lady happy, and I am a lady…except when you get a few beers in me, then I'm a…classy broad!**


End file.
